Souvenirs du passé
by Narcissss
Summary: 1972, Mystique disparaît en pleine rue.  2009, une jeune femme blonde arrive à l'Institut, à la recherche de Charles Xavier.  Petit one-shot sur la relation fraternelle Charles/Raven, inspirée de THE FIRST CLASS.


Rien est à moi.

En regardant le film X-MEN THE FIRST CLASS, j'ai bien sûr été interpellée par la relation entre Charles et Raven, alors insoupçonnée.

J'en ai tiré une petite parenthèse.

En espérant que ce ne soit pas "too much"^^.

**Now Enjoy ! Et à vous lire... :)**

* * *

><p>Quand elle arriva à proximité de « l'Institut Xavier », elle s'arrêta quelques instants. Autour d'elle, des dizaines d'enfants de tout âges jouaient entres eux.<p>

Un ballon arriva dans sa direction. Elle s'apprêtait à le récupérer, quand l'un des enfants apparus devant elle et récupéra le ballon avant de réapparaître sur le terrain de basket et de marquer un panier, sous les protestations de l'équipe adverse.

Tous des mutants.

Remise de sa surprise, elle se dirigea doucement en direction de la porte et entra dans le hall.

Il était légèrement différent. Elle avança timidement jusqu'à la table basse, située vers la gauche. Leurs photos n'étaient plus là.

Prise d'une certaine angoisse, elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna. C'était une femme, d'environ trente ans, les cheveux courts et rouges.

Doucement, la jeune femme prit la parole :

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

Elle acquiesça, puis posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et dont elle craignait la réponse.

- Je cherche Charles Xavier. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

Il donne un cours à des élèves pour le moment. La classe finit dans deux heures. Je suis le Docteur Jean Grey. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? proposa-t-elle.

Son estomac se serra. Elle ne voulait pas attendre.

- Non, je dois le voir. Pouvez-vous lui dire que je suis là ?

Sentant la détresse de l'inconnue, Jean acquiesça et lui demanda son nom.

- Raven...

**0OoO0**

Ce matin-là, Charles se réveilla avec une étrange sensation. Celle-ci ne le quitta pas de la journée.

Il mit cela sur le compte de l'éruption solaire qui n'allait pas tarder à survenir. Dans le passé, il avait pu remarquer que, quand elles étaient de forte amplitude, les éruptions solaires avaient la particularité d'agiter les gènes mutants, rendant ainsi leurs dons plus puissants mais surtout plus instables. Pour la plupart, ce changement n'était pas perceptible.

Ils avaient commencé à étudier le phénomène il y près de trente ans, lorsqu'Erik, en essayant de léviter, fit inconsciemment léviter tous les objets métalliques, et donc les gens, du château.

Cette sensation s'accrut violemment un peu avant midi. Il s'était alors tourné vers Jean, mais celle-ci conversait avec Scott. Elle n'avait rien senti.

Mettant cette étrange sensation de côté, il entreprit de faire classe, comme d'habitude.

Le cours avait commencé depuis moins d'une heure lorsque Jean vint frapper à la porte.

Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, l'étrange sensation revint violemment lui étreindre la gorge.

_Raven…_

Voulant confirmer ces doutes, il effleura l'esprit de son amie. Et il la vit.

_Raven…_

Pour la première fois, Jean vit le masque de sérénité que portait constamment le Professeur se fissurer, laissant place au doute et à l'incompréhension.

Lui demandant de prendre en charge les élèves pour la fin du cours, il sortit aussi rapidement que son fauteuil le lui permettait, sous les yeux intrigués de son amie.

Elle savait que le Professeur venait d'entrer dans son esprit, mais ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle regretta, en revanche, de ne pas pouvoir le suivre.

Se tournant vers les élèves, elle tenta de se concentrer et poursuivit le cours.

**0OoO0**

Lorsque Charles arriva dans le hall, les conversations des quelques élèves présents s'estompèrent.

Intriguée par ce soudain silence, Raven releva les yeux. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par cet homme en fauteuil roulant, qui la fixait également.

Les élèves présents sortirent dans la cour et reprirent doucement leurs conversations, les laissant seuls.

Charles s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'elle, ne cessant de la fixer. L'étrange sensation fit place à un douloureux poids sur son cœur. Poids qui se retranscrivait dans ses yeux.

Face à lui, Raven passa par différentes émotions. Intrigue, doute, compréhension, choc, joie, inquiétude...

Les deux se faisaient face sans oser parler ni approcher.

Raven fit le premier pas. Déglutissant, elle se leva et s'approcha. Arrivée devant lui, elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Tornade arriva en haut des escaliers puis stoppa, intriguée par cette scène et le silence riche en émotion qui s'était imposé.

Le temps sembla reprendre ses droits lorsqu'une larme s'échappa des yeux de Raven.

Charles leva la main et l'essuya doucement, et tous les doutes de Raven se dissipèrent.

Sous le regard perplexe de Tornade, la jeune femme s'accrocha désespérément au cou du Professeur, en s'asseyant temporairement sur ses genoux, et le Professeur lui rendit son étreinte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Raven se détacha de lui. Et se leva, soudain mal à l'aise.

Elle avait de nombreuses questions mais ne les posa pas. Elle aussi avait sentie qu'ils avaient un public.

Suis-moi, lui murmura Charles.

Tornade les regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

**0OoO0**

Il l'emmena dans la bibliothèque, déserte. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Raven posa l'une des questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Charles ?

Elle vit son regard se voiler, plongeant brusquement dans d'anciens souvenirs.

_**FLASH**_

_Allongé sur le sable, il se relève alors qu'Erik dévie les tirs de Moira, relâchant partiellement sa concentration sur les missiles._

…

_Une douleur aigüe lui enflamme le bas du dos et le renvoie brutalement sur le sol. La douleur le paralyse. _

…

_Quelqu'un se précipite vers lui et le retourne. La balle de métal sort doucement de son corps. _

_Une piqûre dans un océan de douleur._

…

_Ses yeux plongent dans ceux horrifiés d'Erik, tandis qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, les missiles, oubliés, explosent dans le ciel, sous le soulagement et la joie des marins russes et américains présents, qui ne se font pas plus prier pour mettre les voiles._

_**FLASH**_

_Le bâtiment est entièrement détruit, les pompiers s'activent pour éteindre les flammes restantes. Son cœur se serre._

_Il aperçoit alors Raven assise au côté de Hank et des autres mutants. Elle se précipite dans ses bras. _

_Ils s'enlacent, simplement heureux de savoir que l'autre est en vie._

_**FLASH**_

_Erik pousse Sean du haut de la parabole. Le hurlement de terreur se transforme en explosion de joie lorsque le jeune homme remonte en flèche en direction du ciel. Il jette un regard à la fois amusé et faussement réprobateur à son ami._

_- Arrête, toi aussi t'y as pensé ! sourit-il, amusé et fier de lui._

_Il lui rend son sourire._

_**FLASH**_

- Charles ? appela Raven.

Voir ainsi sa jeune sœurdevant lui le replongeait dans son passé, faisant ressurgir ses plus amers regrets.

- Un stupide accident. C'était il y a longtemps... Tu permets que je… ? demanda-t'il.

Raven acquiesça à contre cœur.

Charles plongea dans son esprit.

__**FLASH**__

_« 1972 »_

__**FLASH**__

_« Erik et lui étaient partis négocier l'utilisation du Cérébro et la découverte des mutants auprès de la CIA »_

__**FLASH**__

_« Sa petite sœur est seule. Elle part faire des courses. » _

__**FLASH**__

_« Une foule »_

__**FLASH**__

_« Une __bousculade » _

__**FLASH**__

_« Effrayé, un enfant tombe et se raccroche à elle » _

__**FLASH**__

_« La rue est déserte… »_

__**FLASH**__

_« …2009 » _

Il y avait eu une explosion solaire également ce jour-là. Erik avait fait des merveilles… Essayant de voler grâce au métal situé sur ses habits et autour de lui, il avait réussit... et avait entraîné Charles et quelques agents de la CIA avec lui...

- L'enfant qui t'a bousculé doit être un mutant. Probablement un don lié au temps. Dans la confusion, je pense qu'il t'a inconsciemment envoyé quelques années dans l'avenir. Les effets devraient se dissiper bientôt.

Rassurée par la présence et le calme de son frère, Raven acquiesça.

Ils commencèrent à discuter.

Charles ne put contourner longtemps ses questions.

Essayant d'arrondir les angles le plus possible, il lui parla alors du combat d'Erik, de l'aide « Mystique », de leur séparation, de la réaction des être humains normaux fasse aux mutants.

Raven en fut bouleversée.

Elle était encore une enfant. Elle n'avait encore jamais connu la guerre, jamais de perte. Elle était encore si fragile…

Elle se blotti alors dans ses bras, essayant doublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, refusant de penser aux heures sombres qui l'attendaient, à leur séparation…

Elle ferma les yeux, et repensa à son frère.

Son adorable frère qui lui avait offert une famille.

Son point de repère qui lui lisait une histoire le soir pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Son ami qui flirtait sans la voir…

Sous l'effet d'une étrange sensation remontant le long de son corps, Charles ouvrit les yeux.

Observant l'une de ses mains, il remarqua qu'elle avait rajeuni. La seconde subissait le même sort.

Raven…

Il porta sa main libre à son visage.

Il sourit, ému.

Il tenta de bouger ses orteils. Pas de réponses…

Il sourit, amer.

Son regard se porta alors sur la forme assoupie de Raven qui abandonnait toutes ses défenses dans ses bras.

Son pouvoir dépassait encore ce qu'il pensait… En était-elle consciente ?

Il resserra son étreinte sur elle.

Probablement la dernière...

**Oo0oO**

Ils étaient assis devant un feu de cheminée. Raven encore allongée contre lui, lorsque Tornade, Jean, Scott et Logan les trouvèrent.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Devant eux, se tenait une version nettement plus jeune du Professeur, tenant dans ses bras la fameuse inconnue, assoupie.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Raven se réveilla en sursaut.

Ils virent alors avec ébahissement la peau du professeur se modifier et vieillir alors que celle de Raven devenait bleue, contrastant avec ces cheveux maintenant rouges et ses yeux d'or.

_Mystique !_

Logan fut le premier à réagir et sorti violemment ses griffes.

- Ca suffit, Logan ! claqua la voix du Professeur.

- Il y a Mystique dans vos bras, et vous sembliez avoir trente ans il n'y a pas trente secondes… Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous êtes bien le Professeur ?

Sentant Raven reculer contre lui, effrayée par cet inconnu qui semblait vouloir la découper en tranches, Charles empêcha Logan d'avancer plus. Celui-ci se figea alors avec une grimace de mécontentement bien visible.

- Jean, peux-tu confirmer mon identité à notre ami s'il te plaît ?

Reprenant contenance, Jean confirma.

Soudain, Charles eut le même pressentiment que ce matin. Sous les visages abasourdis des nouveaux arrivants, il prit alors le visage de Raven dans ses mains pour le tourner vers lui.

- Pardonne-moi…

Et il l'embrassa sur le front.

Raven compris trop tard ce qu'il faisait.

Ses yeux se fermèrent pendant une seconde, puis elle se retrouva dans la rue, entourée d'une foule, aidant un petit garçon effrayé à se relever.

Elle partit faire ses courses, avec l'étrange sensation d'un doux baiser sur le front.

**Oo0oO**

Tous venaient de voir Mystique s'évaporer sous leurs yeux. Le Professeur ne répondit à aucune de leurs interrogations, se contentant de leur offrir un triste sourire. Il quitta ensuite la pièce pour s'isoler quelques instants.

Bien qu'ils ne le comprennent pas, ils étaient tous conscient de la relation ambiguë qui liait le Professeur à Magneto. Néanmoins, avant ce jour, ils n'avaient jamais réalisés que le Professeur avait été aussi proche de Mystique.

Alors que deux hommes quittaient la pièce, Tornade et Jean échangèrent un regard complice avant de les suivre.

Le professeur était plutôt bel homme dans sa jeunesse…

**O0o0O**

Dans la cour, les enfants riaient et jouaient.

Lui aussi avait été comme eux… à compter du jour où il avait surpris Raven dans sa cuisine.

Il sourit doucement, heureux détenteur du doux moment qu'elle venait de lui offrir, et dont elle ne se souviendrait jamais…

**O0o0O THE END 0OoO0**

En espérant que vous avez aimé...

Je remercie chacun de ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer une critiques (critiques négatives appréciées si elles sont constructives).

Merci à tous !

A bientôt,

N A R C I S S S S


End file.
